Melody of a swan
by Cemeteria Raven Jones
Summary: All i ever wanted was to spend a peaceful summer with my bf Jeff at my lakehouse. Suddenly all that changed when a bunch of crazy stuff happened in my life and my love! Read to find out! CREEPYPASTA LOVERS ONLY LOL


Chapter One

A/N: Hey you guys! Glad to see you, thanks for stopping in. We are Lilly and Zoey (proffessional besties ( ◞･౪･)), and this is our first fanfiction wehave ever published and guess what its abot. Its about creepypastas except we are making them better ( in our opinion lol) because in the original creepypasta, alot of the sexy stuff and intercourse's is censored like Smile dog and Suicide Mouse doing sexy humping stuff, haha ( ＾∇＾). All our charecters are OUR ORIGINAL CONTENT (except for the creepypastas). Pls do not steal or if you do we will find you and sue you (We have a GREAT lawyer! p( Ò ‸ Ó)q ! ). Anyways thanks again! Enjoy the first chapter of our story!

(btw Lilly will be checking the spelling and grammar, hopefully there wont be any mistakes! Lol! )

It's the last week of school before Summer break, and soon I wont have to go to school anymore! Junior year of high school has been R-O-U-G-H! But luckily I get to spend all of my summer with my amazing, scrumptios BF, Jeff! He's really pale and has thick raven hair and wide eyes and a toned bod. I'm also really pale, but my hair is turquoise and long, and I have nice lips like Kylie Jenner (but I' m not a slut like her lmao). I have a silver halo above my head, but I dont know why (?) And I have model agencies contacting me all. the. time. Because my body is nice and gorgeous, but I think being an underwear model would be degrating, so I turn them all down. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, how rude! My name is Dmitria Baka Smythe. All my friends say I'm really nice and badass, but I'm humble so it's whatever. I'm also apparently a vampire, but I don't talk about it because I don't like drawing attention to myself. I also have a birth-mark in the shape of a swan on the lower part of my willowy back. I'm part Cherroke.

I was walking through the halls of Accident High School (its in Maryland btw), which is where I go to school. Everyone here is so mean to me because i'm different and I ahve dyed hair and I'm adopted, but I try not to pay attention to them. I was walking, and I saw my boyfriend, Jeff! He looked very handsome and was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans with ripped parts and leather patches.

"Heya baby!" he said, grinning at me with his wide, creepy, sexy smile. Some people thougt he looks scary, but I like creepy things because I'm different. It just makes me love him more!

"Hi there Jeff!" I replied, flipping my turquoise long hair over my pale shoulder. I was wearing a black lacy tubetop with the Slipknot logo on it, black highwaisted shorts with fringe on the hem part, and torn metallic fishnets and short heels. I got up on my tiptoe like a slender ballerinna to kiss Jeff, and some of my dark purple lipstick got on his lips, and I thougt it was super cute! He giggled and licked his lips (i bet it didn't taste good…).

Then as I was talking to Jeff about stupid homework in biology class (A/N: THANKS MR FREDERICK (NOT!)), I noticed BEN Drowned walking by. His greasy blond hair was draped over his face like a gross yellow living room curtain. He glitched over to us (that's where he teleports, and it looks all pixel-ly and glowing because he's from a video game), and he said "Hi sweet Jeff" while raising his eyebrows and licking his nasty teeth in a way that made me so mad! BEN Drowned was totally all over my man, and that was not okay. 1) because that's MY MAN and 2) because BEN is my arch enemy. Like WTH man. Anyways, while BEN was staring down my man, I quickly try to change the subject. "So Jeff, are you ready to spend two hole weeks at my parents lake house?" I say directing my attention to my hot, sexy boyfriend. "Wait!" Ben exclaimes."Isnt youre lake house in Mistville right next to the huge waterfall?" I gasped! "BEN Drowned how do you know where the lake house is?! Have you been spyin on us? WHAT THE FUCK MAN," I shouted. Everyone in the hallway looked at me and one guy got a nosebleed from looking at me. I flipped the bird at that perv.

"Hahahaha no" said BEN but I knew he was totally lieing because he gets all blushy and glitches from side to side. What a fucking creep lmao. Ben suddenly got looking really sad, he was crying and stuff. "I don't have nowhere to go!" sobbed BEN Drowned. "I'm … homeless!" He sterted to sob. Jeff looked really sad too and sympithetic. Jeff said "You can stay with us at the lakehouse this summer if you want to! I'm really sorry BEN" and Jeff's pale white skin started to blush in the ears. I think Jeff is really cute when he blushes, but I knew it was because of BEn, and that's NOT SEXY. NO! But it looked like BEN was gonna come along weather I liked it or not…..


End file.
